


Empty Spaces

by herald_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is surrounded by ghosts of people who aren't dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Slytherin100 challenge: Struggle.

It was a constant struggle for Narcissa.

She sent Draco to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, but it was still too far away. Each day she put together a package of his favorite sweets, and then she'd sneak into the kitchens and bake him little cakes and biscuits.

At night, she would lie next to a cold pillow, as Lucius paced downstairs in the library searching for a way to rise again, to find the power he'd had under their Lord. Every night, Narcissa would feel the empty spaces around her.

Her son, her husband. Her sister. Her cousins.

But she carried on. For Draco.


End file.
